


Mornay Ravioli

by HH_BlueDynamite



Series: Stay Tuned [8]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HH_BlueDynamite/pseuds/HH_BlueDynamite
Summary: Angel decides to cook.
Series: Stay Tuned [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561777
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	Mornay Ravioli

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.
> 
> I forgot that this is in my flashdrive.

Today was a boring day for Angel. Because of the hotel's policies, he can't get drugs from the vending machine or have some sexy fun. On top of that, Valentino is blowing up his phone, demanding for money.

He groans in frustration, laying back across his bed dramatically. Fat Nuggets wiggles out of his little bed and waddles over to his owner. He sniffs at Angel's fingers before nudging at them, oinking cutely. Angel picks up his piggy darling, holding him in the air.

"I'm so bored!" Angel complained. "These stupid rules are getting on my nerves. I didn't think this whole 'redemption' schtick was gonna be a pain in my ass. And not the good kind." Fat Nuggets trots across the bed, pawing on the comforter near some of Angel's porn magazines he was able to sneak in. "Hey, hey, hey. Careful there, Nug-Nugs. Summa these are latest issue." He picks up one, looking at the front cover. It was of himself as a playboy bunny, sexy as all Hell if he does say so, covered in…questionable white stuff as he held steel serving tray and lid.

'Do Ya Like Surprises?' the magazine said.

It gives him an idea.

**††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††**

When Niffty returns to the kitchen after some dusting and vacuuming, she finds that Angel has commandeered the area. The spider demon is seating at the island table, covered in flour and rolling dough. Niffty zips over.

"Watcha doin'?" She asked. Her sudden appearance made Angel yelp in a high-pitched tone.

"Geez…We need to put a bell on ya…" Angel said, holding his hand to his chest.

Charlie comes running in. "I heard a scream. Is everyone okay?" She took notice of Angel and Niffty, the former covered in white powder. Charlie narrows her eyes. "Angel, what did I say about drugs in the hotel?" her tone made her sound like a disapproving mother.

"What?" Angel asked. He realizes what she is referring to. "Oh, this? Don't worry about it, babe. It ain't cocaine. It's flour."

"Flour?" the demon princess sees the flatten dough. "What are you making?"

"Ravioli."

"What's that?"

"It's pasta with a fillin'." Angel answered.

"What kind?" Niffty asked.

"That depends." Angel shrugged as he returned to rolling the dough. "It could be ricotta, spinach, nutmeg… but, I'm gonna do seasoned chicken and mozzarella." His other pair of arms are cutting the poultry.

"Do you need any help?" Charlie asked.

Angel slowly stops. After some thinking, he shrugs. "Why not? I only have so many arms."

Charlie claps excitedly. "What can I do?"

"You can make Panzanella. It's a salad." Angel said. He texts Charlie the ingredients and directions and she went straight to work.

"What about me?" Niffty asked.

"You make the cheese sauce for it."

"Okie dokie! I got a good recipe in mind."

The three get to work on their respective jobs. Angel's fingers moved from familiarity, from years—in life and in Hell—of cooking fine dishes, even if they were for special occasions. Angel remembered the look on his siblings' faces when they eat his cooking. Molly, of course, loved it. Arackniss acted like he didn't care, but Angel remembered how he scarfed it down. Seeing his brother and sister enjoying a meal he cooked gave Angel a since of pride that had nothing to do with sex. He almost forgotten where he is now…

They worked silently in tandem, Charlie eventually hums to that song she sang during her interview. After some time, Angel was finished with the ravioli. A large assortment for the many stomachs in the hotel, big and small. He has a large pot of water come to a boil next to Niffty's pot of cheese sauce and place the ravioli inside.

"How does this look, Angel?" Charlie asked, showing him her salad bowl.

Angel plucks a piece of onion and pops it into his mouth. "…A little too much of vinegar, but you did good on your first try."

Charlie blinked. "…Wow, really? I could've sworn I did something wrong."

"Eh, it's no biggie. No two chefs think alike and add their own flair to it." Angel looks over at Niffty and her pot. "What's that?" Angel asked.

"Oh! This is mornay sauce!" Niffty said.

"Mornay? Never heard of that before." Angel said.

"Sorry! But, when you said cheese sauce, I already had this recipe in mind." Niffty said.

Charlie sniffs. "It smells pretty good." she said.

"I thought so too when Mr. Alastor made it!" Niffty said.

"Al? So, he's cooked for you before?" Angel asked.

"Oh, yes! Well, kind of. It was when I first arrived in Hell." Niffty said as she mindfully stirs the cheese. "I was confused and scared, and it was filthy everywhere! I was being chased by mean demons when I ran into Mr. Alastor. I remember him saying, 'Well, who's this little darlin?' and the mean demons ran off at the sight of Mr. Alastor. After that, he took me here, Pentagram City, and to his radio tower. He proposed to make a New Orleans dish for the two of us to eat."

"And that dish had mornay sauce on it?" Charlie asked.

"Yeppity-yep-yep! And it was sooo good! I asked him for the recipe, and he didn't mind teaching me!" Niffty said.

Angel noticed how conflicted Charlie looked. "What's the matter with you?"

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing. It's just crazy to think of Alastor as anyone else but the Radio Demon." Charlie said.

"Eh, ya know the old saying: Don't judge a book by it cover." Angel said nonchalantly.

"That's true. I mean, look at you. You're more than just a trigger-happy pornstar." Charlie said.

"Heh-heh, I guess."

"And the same could be said for every sinner here."

"Oh, no." Angel muttered under his breath, smacking his hand on his forehead.

"I'll do everything in my power to prove that they are more than what they appear to be!" Charlie declared. "…I will go tell everyone that dinner is ready!"

"…She really is a fucking Disney Princess."

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this didn't click yet.
> 
> I have a cat named Nuggets! We occasionally call him Nuggie or Nug-Nugs (I even sung to the tune of the Num-Num song). The story behind his name is pretty funny.


End file.
